It Starts With A Hey
by gleekinthemaking
Summary: A story revolving around McKinley's new chatroom site. Can something beautiful arise from a prank?
1. Chapter 1

"I'm **not** touching that!" Puck exclaimed.

Tonight was the night that Puck and Karofsky had their monthly 'sleepover' that they had done since the 3rd grade, where they would share stories, make prank calls, eat pizza and watch movies. But tonight David wanted to do something more...

"Go on dude, just for a laugh," Karofsky chuckled, pulling down his zipper, threatening to pull it out.

"No man, I ain't gay!" Puck turned away and closed his eyes, hoping that this wasn't actually happening.

"Neither am I… Come on! I ain't busted since Tuesday…"

"…And you ain't '_busting_' tonight either, god dammit put it away!"

Puck opened his eyes once he had heard David's zipper pull up, before asking "Dude. What. The. F***?"

"I dunno, I got bored, and i'm so horny"

"You want my advice… Loose weight, get abs, then you'll never need to use your hand again" Puck said, with a cheesy smile, struggling to remember the last time he had masterbated.

"F*** off!" Karofsky groaned, thinking of all those crash-diets and dust-covered gym membership cards, before slowly picking up Puck's laptop and throwing himself on the bed, as he waited for it to load up.

"Hey bro, I told you, you ain't doing that tonight."

"I'm not doing that. I'm seeing if anyone's accepted me on MC"

"MC?"

"McKinleyCh t."

"What's that?" Puck asked. David looked at Puck in shock, but then explained.

"It's the school's new chatroom site, that Figgins paid for. Designed for students to keep up on McKinley news, exchange homework advice and talk about the 'brilliance' of the school. But in reality it was just another Social Networking Site, where students posted unwanted status updates thinking that people care. Look."

David turned the screen and showed Puck the site. At the top was a bright red banner with the school logo and 'Ch t' written crudely after it in a graffiti-style font. Underneath was similar to that of Facebook, with a long list of notifications and updates by students.

"Looks cool" Puck said smugly

"It is, hey you should make an account." Karofsky proposed.

"I have a better idea, we should make a fake account, just for lols" Puck smiled evilly.

"Sounds like fun," Karofsky agreed

It wasn't long before the boys had finished all the details, and all they needed was a username and profile picture.

"Go with NewGuy101," David suggested, and Puck typed it in. "Now all we need is a pic," It didn't take long for the boys to scour Google, and find an appropriate picture on Dalton Academy's website. It was of the school's music student of the month, Blaine Anderson.

"Right let's send some requests about." They sent requests to the girls they thought to be the hottest and/or cutest, until someone unexpected popped up, in the suggestions box.

"Add him!"

"Kurt? Why would we add Kurt?" Puck asked.

"We can 'have some fun' and torment the little faggot. That'll teach him for being a lil' homo. Puck stupidly agreed, and it didn't take long for 'Gaga4GleeClub' to accept.

**Gaga4GleeClub: Hey?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gaga4GleeClub: **Hey?

**NewGuy101:** Hi :-)

**Gaga4GleeClub: **Ummmmm… not to be rude but, do I know you?

**NewGuy101: **Nah, you wouldn't know me, i've just moved to the school, how are you?

**Gaga4GleeClub: **I'm good thanks :) hbu?

**NewGuy101: **I'm good yeah, just thought i'd say… you're really cute :3

**Gaga4GleeClub: **ummmm… thanks I guess, not many guys compliment me :L so you're gay then?

**NewGuy101:** You're welcome :) and yep ;) x

**NewGuy101: **So what's McKinley like? x

**Gaga4GleeClub: **Good to know that I'm not the only one anymore, and It has its good days… depends who you hang with.

**NewGuy101:** What you mean? x

**Gaga4GleeClub:** Well if you hang with Puckerman and his fellow Neanderthals then you'll probably have it bad, but if you hang with Glee club, for example, then its alright :)

**NewGuy101: **I think I've seen this Puckerman around school, is he the really fit one with the mohawk and a girl on each arm. He's so hot. 3_3 x

**Gaga4GleeClub:** 'Fit' wouldn't be the word i'd use to describe him, but yes thats him -_-

**NewGuy101: **Come on no-one can resist the Puckerman ;) you must find him attractive x

**Gaga4GleeClub: **I find Stoner-Brett more attractive than him -_-

**NewGuy101: **okay ;)… whatever you say. x

**Gaga4GleeClub: **a sense a hint of sarcasm ;) but either way, I don't find him attractive

**NewGuy101: **so who do you find attractive at school? x

**Gaga4GleeClub: **I'm not telling you :3

**NewGuy101: **C'mon, you can trust me ;) x

**Gaga4GleeClub: **Well I did have this thing for a guy called Finn but I'm sooooo over him

**NewGuy101: **Snd me sum nkd pics xxx ;)

**Gaga4GleeClub: **WHAT? O.o

**NewGuy101: **Sorry that was my sister… Davina. She's reeeeally annoying!

**Gaga4GleeClub:** awwww :) I can imagine

**NewGuy101: **I know, anyway, you was telling me who you like x

**Gaga4GleeClub: ***were ;)

**NewGuy101:** yeah yeah yeah -_- anyway who is it? x

**Gaga4GleeClub: **well… I kind of like this guy at school :3 he's not been here long, but I feel like I could talk to him forever and he's really cute :3

**NewGuy101: **who? x

**Gaga4GleeClub: **…you :3

**NewGuy101: **what?

**Gaga4GleeClub: **kidding ;) xD

**Gaga4GleeClub: **anyway i've got to go, school tomorrow :)

**NewGuy101: **yeah same, need to sleep. Night x

**Gaga4GleeClub: **night x

_Gaga4GleeClub is offline_


	3. Chapter 3

Puck arrived at Glee Club 'fashionably late' as usual but, unusually, Schuester wasn't there yet. Everyone had positioned themselves around the room, Rachel as close to the front as humanly possible, with Finn sitting ever so close to her. Tina and Mike in the corner 'chatting', Artie in his wheelchair with Brittany on his lap and Santana giving them the death stare from across the room.

Puck eventually chose to sit behind Kurt and Mercedes; he put in his headphones and was just about to press play before a high-pitched voice in front of him asked: "Do you think Puck can hear us?"

This intrigued his interest and so he continued to listen.

"No, he has his headphones in, why?"

"It's just I've got to tell you something, something that I don't want the man-whore back there to hear…"

'Man-whore!?' Puck thought. 'Right, just for that Hummel, I will listen to your crappy conversation!'

"I'm sure he can't hear us; now, what do you want to tell me?" Mercedes asked impatiently.

Puck watched as Kurt's mouth opened to speak but then closed as he pulled out his phone and handed it to Mercedes. There was a moment's pause before Mercedes let out a muffled squeal of excitement. She composed herself and then said, "Oh, my god, Kurtie!" before pulling him into a huge hug.

She returned his phone and then they began to talk about 'NewGuy101' until Schuester arrived. Mercedes then closed the conversation by whispering, "Don't get your hopes up, Kurt; chances are this guy is a fake."

Puck couldn't help but notice the look of sadness on Kurt's face at that last remark.

After Glee, Puck went straight home and checked his MC account, just a couple of friend requests and replying to some messages. He logged out and was about shut down his laptop when he remembered 'NewGuy101's profile, and decided to check it out. After typing in the password 'puckisgreat', he arrived on the homepage and was welcomed to 32 friend requests and 15 messages, most from hot girls asking 'hey how r u?' He couldn't help but feel a little jealous of 'NewGuy101', as if he was the shiny, new Buzz Lightyear and Puck was the old, pull-string Woody. He was tempted to delete the account, until he saw the message from Gaga4GleeClub.

**Gaga4GleeClub: Hey :) **

Puck didn't know why, but he felt the need to reply...

**NewGuy101: Hey Gaga, sorry I didn't reply sooner, been busy, how are you? **

It didn't take Kurt long to reply.

**Gaga4GleeClub: I'm good, ummmm... Listen I know we've been talking for a while but I realised that I don't even know your name :L **

'Shit!' Puck thought, and quickly rushed to the Dalton homepage to check what the kid's name is.

**NewGuy101: OMG I can't believe I haven't told you, my name's Blaine, and yours?**

**Gaga4GleeClub: Blaine. That's a nice name, mine's Kurt.**

**NewGuy101: Kurt that's adorable ;)**

**Gaga4GleeClub: :3 thanks, so how was your day? **

The conversation flowed and carried on for ages and Puck was discovering a side of Kurt that he had never seen before, Kurt wasn't just a 'faggy ladyboy', he was an actual person with thoughts and feelings. Who would have guessed? Even better, Puck didn't have to be the badass everyone had labelled him, and he liked being able to show his softer side. After all, it takes a lot of work to be a badass all the time.

**Gaga4GleeClub: So... ummm, where were you today, I looked out for you and I don't remember seeing you. **

Puck's mind went blank. He had to think of a decent excuse, he didn't want Kurt to realise that he was a fake, he was just starting to enjoy himself.

**NewGuy101: I was in the library, I'm kinda shy, new school, you know.**

Puck smirked at the screen, happy with his excuse.

**Gaga4GleeClub: Oh well, there's no need to be scared, you could come hang around the Glee table, they're all nice minus Puckerman. I'll meet you outside the canteen and introduce you to everyone...** 'Shit!' **... shall we say 11?...** 'Shit!' **...okay see you there :)**

**_Gaga4GleeClub signed out _**

"Shit!"

* * *

**OMG guys I'm so sorry for such a long delay, i doubt I even have any readers anymore xD I had severe writers block and really didn't know what to write, shall we say that I was struck by inspiration today and so this short chapter was born :L wish it were longer, but anyways hope you enjoyed it (and I should be getting to ILM soon :))**


	4. Chapter 4

Puck could only watch as the pale boy in designer clothes stood waiting for a guy who would never show up. He looked at his watch.

11:02. He wondered how long it would be before Kurt understood that 'Blaine' wasn't coming.

11:03. Kurt had such a hopeful smile on his face and as the minutes passed, it got sadder and sadder. Puck had never felt as bad as he did now; this was meant to be funny but he felt so ashamed and guilty.

By 11:31, Kurt understood 'Blaine' wouldn't be coming and returned to the table, his posture slouched and looking like he was about to cry. He slumped in his seat next to Mercedes, playing with his now-cold chicken soup of the day.

"I hate to say it, Kurt, but I told you so," Mercedes whispered, trying to be as comforting as possible.

Puck wanted to die.

For the rest of the day, Puck felt heavy. Heavy with guilt. Like his body was getting revenge on him for being so mean to Kurt. Even in Glee, as Puck was forced to listen to Kurt's rendition of Taylor Swift's White Horse, the weight just seemed to double. He felt terrible. He thought that at least when he got home, he could relieve some of this pain. He was wrong.

He spent the rest of the day lying back on his bed, head resting over the side, staring out his window and thinking of how Kurt must be feeling. He didn't even know why it was bothering him so much; Kurt is just a guy... An amazing, sensitive guy who didn't deserve the treatment Puck gave him.

He needed to set things straight with him and decided to come clean with the whole matter. He logged on to MC, ignoring all the new messages and friend requests, until he found Gaga4GleeClub. 15 new messages.

'Where are you?'... 'Hey?'... 'Blaine?' ... The list continued. Puck really didn't know how to respond and so he just went with a simple 'Hey'.

Puck waited for the reply and sure enough it didn't take long...

**Gaga4GleeClub: Hey... That's all I get - a 'hey' after you stood me up. I waited for half an hour, expecting you to show up! :(**

**NewGuy101: I know and I'm sorry Kurt, but I have something to tell you…**

**Gaga4GleeClub: well this should be good...**

Puck was going to do it.

**NewGuy101: the reason why I didn't show up at lunch is...**

Puck couldn't bring himself to write anymore.

**Gaga4GleeClub: ...is?**

Inside Puck was screaming to himself 'just tell him', but he just couldn't bring himself to it.

**NewGuy101: ...is that I was sick** '...Coward' **I hadn't been feeling well all night** '... 'Chicken' **been vomiting all morning.** '... Bok-Bok-Bok' **Sorry, should have told you.**

Puck knew Kurt was on to him; he'd never believe it.

**Gaga4GleeClub: awww :( you should have said something, are you feeling better now? X**

Puck was in disbelief. Kurt believed him. Part of him was happy that Kurt believed him, he would still be able to talk to him, but the other half of him wished that he hadn't bought it and this whole charade would be over.

**NewGuy101: yeah, I think it was just a 24-hour bug or something :) how was school? **'Damn you, Puckerman, why would you ask that?'

**Gaga4GleeClub: you mean apart from lunch?**

**NewGuy101: yeah... I am sorry you know**

**Gaga4GleeClub: I know and it was good, hbu?**

**NewGuy101: you mean apart from me vomiting? ;)**

The conversation continued, with Gaga and NewGuy getting better acquainted with the occasional flirty line here and there.

Puck didn't know why but he felt... strange. A weird feeling arising from his stomach, different to the guilt he had been carrying all day, almost like butterflies. He seemed to be watching his screen, waiting for Kurt's reply and would get excited when he did. Puck only remembered feeling like this with one other person - Quinn. So why would he feel like this with Kurt? He couldn't make sense of it.

About half an hour into the conversation, it started to get… interesting.

**Gaga4GleeClub: So... How big are you ;)**

Puck took a double take at the screen, making sure he had read it right.

'Kurt couldn't mean it in that way, could he?' Puck thought.

**NewGuy101: You mean like, height wise? :L**

**Gaga4GleeClub: I think you know just what I mean ;)**

Puck was definitely surprised. 'Well, well, who would of thought that Kurt '40-year-old-virgin' Hummel could be so… nasty, especially with a stranger' Although quite startled, he continued to play along.

**NewGuy101: Oh in that case... About 8 inches ;) hbu?**

**Gaga4GleeClub: wow 8! That's pretty big, I'm only about a 6 :L **

**NewGuy101: 6 is decent ;)**

**Gaga4GleeClub: wouldn't mind getting a pic of that ;) x**

Puck was taken back. Where did pic-swapping come from?

**NewGuy101: are you sure?**

**Gaga4GleeClub: of course I'm sure, I wouldn't have suggested it otherwise ;)**

Puck didn't know how to reply.

**Gaga4GleeClub: look if you're so shy, I'll go first...**

**NewGuy101: no wait!**

**Gaga4GleeClub: too late ;)**

And sure enough the file had been sent.

**Gaga4GleeClub: you like? ;) your turn x**

Puck looked at the image he had been sent, he should have been disgusted, yet he felt... nice and soon enough the blood started to flow and Puck couldn't contain himself. Now Puck was extremely confused; if he was straight then why was the sight of Kurt's... member so arousing? Puck then realised that he needed to send one back.

**NewGuy101: one minute... :)**

He then positioned his camera and took the picture, before sending it. He had no idea why he sent his own when he could have searched for one on the internet. But it was probably easier than scrolling through millions of images to find the right one.

**Gaga4GleeClub: got it ;) wow you weren't lying about the size, very nice may I say x**

Puck's ego enlarged much like the Puckasaurus.

**NewGuy101: thanks ;)**

**Gaga4GleeClub: can't wait to see it in person ;)**

Puck fell from the cloud he was on, to the cold hard truth of reality.

**NewGuy101: I don't think I'll be well enough :L**

**Gaga4GleeClub: I suspect you will be. Tomorrow, canteen, 11, can't wait**

**NewGuy101: okay**

**Gaga4GleeClub: Oh and Blaine... I love you :3 x**

_Gaga4GleeClub is offline_

**_Love?!_**

Kurt loved him! Loved Blaine. That was when Puck realised that the joke had gone too far. He needed to delete NewGuy101 before it caused any more trouble... Puck had been in love before, and knew exactly the kind of trouble it caused. He scrolled through the options menu until he found the 'delete account' button.

_Are you sure you want to delete account?_

"Goodbye, Kurt," Puck whispered, before clicking the 'yes' button. "Gonna miss you."

_Account Deleted._

* * *

**Okay I have definitely been hit by inspiration with this story, I can't stop writing xD hope you enjoyed it :) **


	5. Chapter 5

Dedications to...

Blonde Angel- Who influenced me too hurry up and write this thing xD Enjoy.

* * *

By the next day, most people had worked out that NewGuy101 was a fake.

"OMG, did you hear? Apparently 'NewGuy101' was a fake," Puck overheard a Cheerio say.

"OMG, really? I sent him a pic of my boobs," her friend replied.

'Damn!' Puck thought. 'Why didn't I go through the rest of those messages?'

But it wasn't just the Cheerios that were upset; there was also a slender, frail boy who was obviously taking this very hard. His normally perky face was now full of misery, his hair looked unstyled; even his outfits weren't matching. It really surprised Puck how it was affecting Kurt so much. He felt heavy again and wished there was something he could do, anything that could make Kurt happy again and make him smile again. 'Kurt has such a sexy smile… Wait, since when was Hummel sexy?' Puck thought.

For the rest of the day, Puck couldn't get Kurt out of his head. The thought of the boy not being his usual happy self was killing him inside. 'Why did I have to be such an ass?' It haunted him even when he got home; Kurt was all that was on his mind.

Puck awoke in the middle of the night, after finally being able to distract himself enough to fall asleep. He tossed and turned in bed, hoping that he would return to his slumber, to no avail. He lay on his bed, staring at his ceiling. He stared at the peeling yellow paint; reminiscing of the days events, and couldn't help but feel guilty.

'Why did I do it?'

'Why did I have to be so mean?'

'I'm such a douche, and now I'll never see Hummel's sexy smile again... Wait – what?'

That was the second time Puck had referred to Kurt as 'sexy'. 'What the Hell is going on?!'

Puck sat up in bed, completely confused and tried to get his head around things.

He has never been so confused; he couldn't figure out why he was having these feelings for the gay kid.

Deciding to 'straighten' himself out, Puck leapt up from his bed and pulled his laptop from beneath his bed and starts to find the websites he enjoys the most.

At first the videos do their usual job and he can feel the Puckasaurus stirring but weirdly at times he found himself focusing more on the guy than the girl, but still found himself aroused. Weirder still, Puck watched as his imagination morphed the girl's face into Kurts'. He swiftly shut his laptop, completely freaked out.

'WHAT THE F*** IS HAPPENING TO ME!' Puck angrily thought.

Feeling his rage boiling over, Puck angrily punched the bedroom wall and while he was licking at the bruises on his knuckles, his sister Sarah walked in.

Sarah had sauntered in without even knocking; in her child-like and innocent way, though, she eyed her brother and then asked him what was wrong.

Noah frowned at her before muttering it was a secret.

Sarah tilted her head and looked at the older boy. "But, Noah, Nana says secrets are like hamsters: the longer you keep them locked up, the more they want to escape!"

Puck stared at the little girl before he narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously and asked: "Are you trying to tell me your hamster escaped?"

Sarah looked uncomfortable but replied bravely: "No-o-o-o," which, in little-kidspeak, obviously meant it had. Telling her he would deal with it the morning, he shook his head as he watched her skip from his room.

"I love you, Noah!"

Some days Puck can't stand his annoying little sister but as he laid back on the bed, he took her words on board and decided that he was going to come clean before Kurt found out through other means… 'about being NewGuy101, not being gay, cause I'm not gay obviously,' he muttered to himself before finally falling asleep.

The next morning, Puck eyed a very well-dressed Kurt Hummel standing at the 4-way intersection of the corridors. He had his back to the wall, glancing at his phone occasionally, as if he were waiting for someone.

'Okay, Puckerman, here goes.' He then charged forward towards Kurt, but before reaching the elegant boy he chickened out and turned the corner. He didn't know why he was finding this so difficult – it's not like he was coming out to him or anything… 'Am I? No I'm definitely straight… I think. Oh, f*** it! Be a man!'

Puck surged towards Kurt but out of nowhere a shorter boy with black hair cut across his path. Kurt noticed the two approaching and smiled.

"Puck, this sure is a surprise!"

"Kurt, I need to talk to you…"

"First me; Puck… meet Blaine Anderson."

Puck watched as the black-haired boy turned, and NewGuy101 stared back at him.

* * *

Okay quite a while since my last chapter, but now that it's Easter I have time to write Woop! :D (and thanks to Grammar Mama, my Beta, and fellow fic writer who helps/ed me through my writers block)


	6. Chapter 6

So I decided to write this chapter from Puck's POV because I thought it was easier to show how he is feeling. Hope you like it.

* * *

You know those couples, those really annoying couples, the ones that post gooey, pointless status updates on their loved one's Facebook wall? You know, the ones that bail on plans with other friends to stay in with their 'Pookie' and the ones that use "we" in place of "I" every chance they get? That was what 'Klaine' became.

It had now been one week since Blaine had transferred, and I was already annoyed. Blaine was like a puzzle piece with no edges; he could fit in anywhere and was so freaking likeable.

'OMG, Blaine you're the best guy ever!'

'Hey Blaine, is it alright if we could use you for some modelling pictures?'

'Sorry, Puck, I've already asked Blaine.'

Goddamn Munchkin!

Plus, I never did get a chance to talk to Kurt; well, he never had time, what with Hobbit-boy being so possessive and taking all of Kurt's spare time. To make matters worse, it now seemed that their relationship was all that was on people's minds, as if they're the new Brangelina.

I mean, what was this guy's problem? Coming in on my 'turf' and stealing my life. Not that I'm jealous or anything. But what does this guy have that I don't have?

I've got the guns. I've got the sexiness. I've got the bad-assness.

In fact, the one thing he has that I don't is... Kurt.

Balls, I'm gonna be late for Glee.

I had let my thoughts distract me, and now I'm late. Though I don't know why I'm rushing, what with 'Blaine' practically taking over, I don't know what the point of turning up is.

As I swaggered into Glee Club, I was barely noticed. Everyone was fussing over Blaine, the girls pining over him, as he chatted away. The only recognition I got was a nod from Finn, which I'm not sure even counts.

I took my seat as far as was possible from Blaine and practically zoned out during Schuester's speech. That was until I noticed the Hobbit's hand rise from across the room. God, I hate his voice. I think he said something about singing a song... Oh great, now I have to listen to him sing.

Blaine then stood before clearing his throat and prompted the music to begin.

_**You know I'm gon' get ya, yeah**_

_**Whatever it takes, to get there**_

_**No, I won't drop you**_

_**Like everybody else does**_

God I hate his honey-like voice.

**_Forget about your friends, they don't care where we go_**

**_If they do, we'll get lost in a crowd of people_**

**_I've been looking for you forever, baby, we go_**

**_Together, baby, we go, we go_**

To make matters worse, Kurt joined in.

**_In this crazy world the choices I've only got a few_**

**_Either you're coming with me, or I'm coming with you_**

**_Cause I finally found, I finally found you_**

Back to Blaine.

**_You'll never have to worry if I what I say is true_**

**_Boy, I've been looking for you_**

**_And when I saw you I knew_**

**_That I finally found, I finally found you_**

During the beat break, everyone got up and was dancing except me. Well, until Santana 'convinced' me otherwise.

**_I finally found, I finally found you_**

It's amazing how brilliantly they harmonized. Then Blaine began to rap.

**_Yeah, so can I get love, too much to ask for_**

**_Really so tough, Find yourself, _**

**_Moving with the sex in the drums_**

**_Got my hands full, grabbing on skirts, skirts_**

**_Hands up, hands up, dance floor chillin' while I hold two cups_**

**_Can't stop spilling, cause i'm drunk as f***_**

**_And my song comes on, and the club goes nuts_**

**_Everytime the side goes, seems to ya sleep best that yall know_**

**_Running around, and doing all these shows_**

**_Round the whole globe, and come, and you go, girl_**

**_Ain't it need to think of it_**

**_Just arrive for the night, baby, live a bit_**

**_With a place to hit, and your plans to see_**

**_You can make a scene and party, are you into it_**

Show-off! With his flawless rapping. But you gotta give the kid some credit, he sure can rap.

**_In this crazy world the choices i've only got a few_**

**_Either you're coming with me, or i'm coming with you_**

**_Cause I finally found, I finally found you_**

**_Finally found you! Finally found you!_**

**_Finally found you! Finally found you!_**

**_Finally found, I finally found you!_**

They then looked into each other's eyes and sang the last line.

**_You know I'm gon' get ya, yeah_**

Then they leaned in for a kiss. That enraged me. I couldn't think why. Maybe I'm jealous? NO! I'm not jealous. What's there to be jealous of? God, I want to punch him in the face!

I then freed myself from the Latina's grasp and left before I did something I regretted. As I walked down the corridor, I punched the lockers.

"F***in' hobbit," I muttered.

* * *

Okay the new chapter is here. Woop! :D

BTW I love Klaine, but apparently Puck doesn't or is he just jealous?

So how do you think it's going? Do you like the story? remember reviews are love xD

and the song is Enrique Iglesias- Finally Found You

(However I shortened it like they would have done on Glee)

Hope You Enjoyed it :D


	7. Chapter 7

Puck found himself in the locker rooms and continued to gather his stuff until a shrill voice echoed around the room. Three guesses who.

"Puckerman!"

Kurt appeared from around the corner and surged towards Puck, slamming his locker in the process.

"What is your problem, Puck?"

Puck was a bit taken aback by Kurt's aggressive demeanor. 'Huh?' was all he was able to say.

"You know what I mean, Puck, leaving during our performa..."

The sound of Kurt's voice slowly faded until he seemed to be only mouthing his rant but Puck didn't notice. He was weirdly focusing on Kurt's lips, full and pink like a rose. Something about Kurt right now seemed so appealing to Puck, from his chestnut locks to his flawless nails... Kurt looked Hot!

"...If you have a problem with gays then just come out and say it." Kurt faded back in. Puck suddenly realised it was his turn to speak; unfortunately, due to his 'distraction', he didn't know what to say.

"What?" Puck replied feebly.

"Come out, Puck..."

'Huh?' Puck thought.

"...just come out."

Puck suddenly found himself leaning into Kurt, pressing their lips together. Kurt received the kiss with pleasure, returning it with the same force and running his fingers in the muscled teen's mohawk. Puck closed his eyes and subconsciously slid his tongue into Kurt's mouth, connecting the two in an explosion of passion.

Puck's tongue tingled; he couldn't remember the last time he had felt this... good. Kurt slowly pulled away and Puck tried to follow but Kurt put a finger to Puck's lip and looked into his eyes. Puck stared back; there was so much mystery in Kurt's glasz eyes.

Suddenly, Puck found himself shirtless and Kurt slowly kissing his right pectoral muscle, gradually heading towards his nipple. Puck fell back against the locker; the pleasure had overwhelmed him. Kurt continued to tease Puck's nipple as a roar of sexual desire filled Puck's mind. The puckasaurus stirred from its slumber and Puck could feel Kurt undoing his belt, rubbing his slender hand along the enlarged outline of Puck's bulge.

Kurt then slowly kissed down Puck's abdomen until he reached his 'v-line', undoing his fly and letting Puck's thick member loose. Puck was immobilized by passion – and then Kurt began to suck. Puck could only moan as he enjoyed the hot, moist feel of Kurt's mouth sliding tightly up and down his shaft.

Too soon, Puck could feel his climax approaching; he wanted to tell Kurt to slow down, but every time he went to speak, he could only moan. Finally, he was barely able to get out, "Kurt... Kurt... I'm gonna... I'm gonna... Urgh!"

Puck shot up in his bed after his startling awakening. He looked at his alarm clock: it read 03:00. Puck laid back in his now soiled boxers and came to the conclusion, "Okay, I think I am gay."

* * *

Okay so my first 'erotic' chapter is here :D I normally really don't like these sort of things, but I found it unavoidable. Puck's termoil was bound to head to sexual desire, due to his curiosity and so this chapter was born. Sorry it turned out to be a dream, I know there will be some disappointment. Love you guys :D

(Hopefully should be starting to get into a routine of updating on Mondays, so see you next week :))


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys, its Monday meaning here's the new chapter. Woop! :D I hope you guys are enjoying it as much as I enjoy writing it

* * *

Puck swaggered into school the morning after, and really didn't know what to do. He had spent the remainder of the night going over the legitimacy of his 'realization', and he could only conclude that he was in the same boat as Hummel. Now, all he had to do was figure out what to do next...

Should he come out? Was it too soon? How would people take the news? Would he be rejected? He was the resident bad-a** after all. Would it ruin his reputation? What about his family? How would they take it? Would he be kicked out? Would Sarah hate him? Most people were accepting of Kurt now, but to be fair it was pretty obvious.

His head was full of too many questions, and it was affecting his school work; for example, in History he was asked, "What do we celebrate on July 4th, Mr. Puckerman?" and he replied with "Independence gay... Day!" He hoped that this slip of the tongue wouldn't 'out' him because it would haunt him to think that he had come out during a History lesson but, fortunately, most people just found it funny. He was being paranoid.

He decided to skip the rest of his lessons to go to the locker rooms and shower and get his thoughts clear.

After an hour of internal reflection, he stepped out of the shower and put a towel around his waist. While running another towel along his body in an attempt to dry it, he was reminded of his earlier 'fantasy'. The thought was enough to get Puck going. He would have probably masturbated right there, for what would have been the first time in three years but was shocked at the sound of the door opening. Puck scrambled to get his trousers on, successfully doing so before turning to see the intruder. Stood before Puck was a slender boy in the latest Levi jeans.

"Kurt?"

"Hey, Puck,"

"What are you doing here?"

"Listen, I wanted to talk to you…"

"Sure," Puck said slipping his t-shirt on.

"Look, I know that you may have found mine and Blaine's kiss uncomfo..." and Kurt's voice faded out… again.

A drop of sweat appeared on Puck's forehead; minus Kurt's anger, this was Puck's dream to a T. He slowly became aroused at the sight of Kurt's figure. His mouth was dry and his palms began to sweat. He couldn't resist Kurt's appealing lips any longer and leant in for the kiss. The amazing kiss that he had dreamt about.

Unfortunately, it wasn't a shared dream. As he pulled away from a very unresponsive Kurt, he found the other boy frozen in fear with a look of confusion on his face.

The two stood in silence... staring at each other.

"I should go..." Puck finally said and left the locker room without another word.


End file.
